Kit Taylor
Kit's father disappeared over a year ago and has been in a foster home since. When he became 18, he was sent home to his father's apartment where he found the mysterious deck of Advent Cards. Since his father's disappearance, he has had his brushes with the law and has been disciplined more than once by a old friend of his father, a lawman. For a long time, Kit thought his father Frank just needed some time away but later finds out he might have been kidnapped by Xaviax. With the Advent Deck, he was able to see the beings from Ventara and attempted to save a girl by the name of Maya and was saved by the mysterious Len. In hopes of using the cards he would somehow find his father, he made a contract with Dragredder, a red mechanical dragon to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He believes his dad left him the cards. Len initially believes Kit is being used by Xaviax, but he is probably the only Earthling that hasn't. Len warms up to Kit and offers to train him to help him vent the evil Kamen Riders and save everyone from Xaviax. Kit, the reluctant hero, accepts this at first. The original Dragon Knight's name was Adam, his mirror duplicate. Kit is fooled by Drew into thinking that Len is on the side with Xaviax and is the true traitor. Maya and Trent find Kit's dad in the hospital and he goes with Maya and Drew. Drew tells Kit that there is a cure for his father, who is a vegetative state. Len tells Kit there is no cure. Kit goes along with this until his suspicions are confirmed by Maya, the only one he can trust that Drew is the real one working for Xaviax. Kit leaves Drew when he witnesses him vent Kamen Rider Camo. Len stays at Kit's apartment and explains that the reason Xaviax is choosing all these random people is because they are mirror duplicates of people from Ventara and their DNA is bonded to the Advent Deck. Later, Kit met Kamen Rider Sting/Chris Ramirez, who believed he was an alien. It took so time convincing Chris, but eventually Len, Kit, and Chris became friends and teammates. Kit felt very hurt when Chris was vented when saving Len from James' attack. Kit helps Len cope with the loss. When Kase, Len's love arrived, Kit became jealous and uncomfortable as she tested him. Kase wasn't sure about him and he didn't take it well. Later Kit found out all his troubles came from Xaviax, he was the one to get him in trouble with the law and took his dad on purpose, because he had no vices like the other Earth Riders. Xaviax gave Kit the choice to vent Len, join Xaviax and in exchange, and Xaviax would him give him his father back. Kit ultimately settled on that the ends didn't justify the means. Kase gave Len and Kit the Survive cards she managed to snag before their base was destroyed. Kit used the Survive Mode, but it powers down after a while because it uses too much energy and should only be used during emergencies. Kit was vented by Xaviax as Wrath, he told Len he was fine with it. Xaviax stole the dragon deck to give it to Adam. After Xaviax was defeated, Adam left the Kamen Riders, Eubulon gave Kit the choice between the Onyx and Dragon deck and he chose to continue fighting as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, his dad was revived by Eubulon. Picture Gallery Dragon kniht.jpg Dragon knight 2.jpg Category:Riders